


Minecraft But Nightmare's Being a Jerk

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Swords, Violence, Whump, axes, lol this was an angry fic, lots of pain, more to be added later I have a video to do, stabbings, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: No one touches the SMP server’s family.Including Nightmare.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334





	Minecraft But Nightmare's Being a Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call one of my cooldown fics. Basically, I’m pretty pissed off right now because of some stuff going on, so that means no edits. What I write gets posted pretty much no matter what, I listen to music the whole time, and we see where it goes. I get to find a prompt.  
> Fic Prompt: Family.  
> Let’s do this.

Tommy slammed into the wall with a grunt, sliding down to the ground and not moving for a moment.

Grabbing his axe, Techno stepped forwards and swung it around, slamming the hilt into his other palm. Cracking his neck, he stepped forwards with narrowed eyes. “Alright, you son of a muffin. Let’s fight.” He said, taking a breath. Tommy slowly started to pull himself upright, looking at Nightmare. Face twisted, he held out a hand. His blade rattled where it was on the ground, then flew to his palm. Rising up, Tommy took a breath.

“That was a mistake, Nightmare.” Tommy said, a cold look to his gaze. Spinning the blade, he caught it by the hilt and whipped the sword around. “You messed with family.”

“Oh, please.” Rolling his eyes behind the mask, Nightmare turned to look at his opponents. “You’re hardly a threat, boy. Now, him,” he looked at Techno, tipped his head to the side. “You’re a threat. Not much of one, but—”

Snapping his hand out, Nightmare grabbed an arrow an inch from his neck and snapped it in half.

“Ah, ah. I wouldn’t, kiddies. You wouldn’t want to hurt your friend more, would you?” Dropping the pieces, Nightmare cocked his own axe over his shoulders and grabbed the hilt with both hands. Sauntering forwards, he got in Techno’s face. Swung the axe around and planted the double-sided blade into the ground. Smiling, he let out a smug sigh and then leaned close, musing, “It’d be a shame. You either have to pick to give your friend a painful death, or leave him to me. And I would say that’s a whole lot worse than whatever you could do to him.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Techno said. There was movement from behind Nightmare, and he turned to see Tommy had jumped at him, sword raised and prepared to strike. Scoffing, Nightmare stepped to the side, tilting his head ever so slightly as the blade swept past. Grabbing Tommy’s wrist, he swung the young man around and there was the _thwack_ of muscle against hard-packed dirt as Tommy went down. Twisting the young man’s wrist, Nightmare kept pushing until a resounding _crack_ sounded around the clearing.

Dream screamed on the inside, trying to grab at what little control he still had over himself.

_You can’t do this. Not this time. I won’t let you._ There was the feeling like he was being thrown, and then he smashed into the wall.

Coughing, Nightmare let go of Tommy and stepped away, reaching up. He wiped blood away from his chin, studying the red where it dripped down his gloved palm almost curiously. “So this god does bleed.” Below him, Tommy curled around his broken arm with a groan of pain, tears shining in wide eyes. Turning, Nightmare looked back to Techno. “Do you?”

Then, he charged.

Swinging the blade, he clashed with Techno’s sword. “No, what are you doing? Get out of here!” Dream screamed desperately, trying to get up again. Nightmare—well, not quite Nightmare, more like his presence, they were fighting in Dream’s mind. His code, the very essence of his being. “Techno, Tommy, run!”

“They can’t hear you, sweetheart.” Hands wrapped around his throat and he was thrown to the side. The cold feeling of a blade sliding between his ribs forced a gasp from his throat. Dream swallowed painfully. A rattling wheeze left his throat. “Poor, poor Dream. You may be one of the best PVP-ers that MCYT has ever seen, but in a battle against yourself? Well, how humiliating. You’ve failed.” Nightmare deemed. Cold, clammy fingers trailed along Dream’s jaw, right under his mask. Jerking his head away, he tried to focus on anything else. The grip on his throat returned and rightened, leaving stars dancing in his vision. Shaking, he clawed at Nightmare’s hand.

On the outside, Nightmare’s shoulder twitched, and Techno frowned. _Dream’s fighting him._ He took a step forwards, put more pressure on Nightmare’s weapon with his own, and Nightmare fought back. Kicking the man’s legs out from under him, Techno grabbed him by the back of the neck and bashed his head into the dirt beneath them. “Tommy, get out of here. Take Andrew and go, and go get Phil. Fundy, stay back and watch.” Somewhere in the trees, he heard the whip of a tail against branches as the fox slunk through the undergrowth. Slowly, Tommy hauled himself to his feet. He staggered off, stumbled towards where they’d tied Andrew and Tommy’s own horse. Nightmare moved to go after him, and Techno slammed him back into the dirt. “You stay where you are.”

Nightmare reached back, clumsily grabbed one of Techno’s ears and yanked down hard. Rolling to the side, Techno flattened him down. Sure, Dream was tall, but he was built to run. Slim, lanky, that kind of thing. Broader shoulders and the sheer strength Techno had meant that once Dream was on the ground, that was pretty much it. “You’re going to lose, Techno. This is one battle you can’t win.” He hissed, and Techno smashed him into the ground just a little bit more. There was a muffled grunt, then some wheezing laughter. “Go ahead, Techno. Keep fighting. Keep trying. You and everyone else on this silly little server Dream created. You can keep trying, keep fighting, and so can he. You can kill Dream. You can kill the Wither, and the Ender Dragon. But me?” Laughing, Nightmare let out a shaky breath. “You’ll never get rid of me. I’m a thousand years old. I’ve been here for _years_.”

“Go ahead and try.” Techno snarled, feeling the growl low in his throat. “But know this, _Nightmare._ You messed with Dream. You messed with _family._ And for that?” Leaning closer, he whispered in Nightmare’s ear, “ _I’ll rip you apart until there isn’t enough left to count as dust.”_

Coughing up blood, chest heaving, Dream smiled down at Nightmare. “You’re never going to win. They’d rather die before giving in to someone like you.” Eyes narrowing, glowing in the shrouded fog that kept Dream locked in his own head, Nightmare drove the sword deeper into Dream’s stomach. Grunting, eyes rolling back as he fought to stay conscious, Dream let out a weak laugh. “Go ahead, Nightmare! Kill me, give them a reason to destroy you all the faster. You’re not going to break them, you’re just making them _mad._ ”

Nightmare scowled at him. “I’ll break you. I’ll break all of you into pieces, just you wait and watch! I’ll destroy you!”

“Not before Techno can get to you first. How many times, Nightmare?” Laughing, Dream kept taunting him, wincing at the feeling of the blade being driven deeper and deeper into his body. It was halfway to the hilt, but he knew Nightmare was trying to get it to go all the way there. “How many times are you going to _lose_ , to have to start all over again before you can finally get a _taste_ of victory? Huh? Say you get past Techno. Who are you going to have to fight next? Sapnap, who set an entire forest on fire for fun? George, who could build a house and ignore all the chaos? Wilbur, who was willing to blow up his unfinished symphony? Phil, who killed his son _willingly?_ Tommy? Tubbo? Schlatt? Who’s next? Who are you going to stop at?”

“No one. I’ll win.” Nightmare said, and Dream laughed.

“And then what?” Nightmare hesitated. Chuckling darkly, Dream kept at it. “You know, I’ve figured you out, Nightmare. You just want to beat me. That’s your only purpose. You keep coming back, trying to kick me into nothingness, break my spirit. Why don’t you take a number? You’re not original, I know geese with more personality than you.”

“Shut up!” Nightmare roared. He shoved the blade deeper, and Dream _screamed_.

Underneath Techno, Nightmare jerked all of a sudden. Holding him down, Techno got a look at him. The glow from behind the mask, from his eyes, wasn’t there in the same way that it’d been before. “Come on, Dream. Don’t make me kill you.” He knew that was one solution. The first night Dream had told him about it, about Nightmare, he’d made Techno swear to kill him. To reset the stakes and put Dream and Nightmare both in a state where they needed to respawn and recover. Part of him wondered if dying was cathartic, in a way. A way to relieve the tension of fighting Nightmare constantly.

_No._

_I won’t kill him._

_This won’t happen again. I refuse to let it._

There was galloping from behind him, and he looked up to see Wilbur riding up with George behind him on the saddle. Bad and Sapnap were on their own horses. Kicking his legs forwards, Phil landed effortlessly. “Let’s get them separate.” Phil said. Skidding in the dirt, he took something from his bag and pressed it to Dream’s back.

And that was when hell broke loose.

There was an explosion of light, and Techno looked up to find two Dreams. Well, not really. One was Nightmare, that much was obvious. The less bloodied one, with the sleeker mask. Dream had the cracks across the side, revealing the left half of his face. Blood dripped from a cut across his forehead by his hairline, running into his eye and down his cheek. “Dream!” Sapnap shouted, throwing him a weapon. Grabbing the sword _Nightmare_ from the air, Dream nodded to him. His other hand pressed to his hoodie, where a dark stain surrounded a rip. Blue moonlight danced around them, and Nightmare looked back at the moon with a laugh. Holding up a hand, he shielded his eyes from it and then snapped. Immediately, the whole area was doused in a sort of orange tone, the moon blaring a bright coppery tone.

“Oh, Dream. Dreamy, Dreamy, _Dreamy. If you didn’t want me here, why’d you let me in?”_ Nightmare asked, and Dream swung the sword around. “You’ll never get rid of all of me.”

“Shut up.” Dream said, voice shaking. Techno moved, and Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“This is an admin thing. I wouldn’t step in.” Pointing down, Phil indicated the circle that had begun to form, a circle of grey ash and pale orange smoke swelling from the cracks in the ground. Staring down at it, Techno glanced at his father. “There’s some secrets no admin should ever access. But this isn’t something that you can do by yourself.”

“What do you mean?” George asked, frowning and glancing over. Phil didn’t answer, looking at the battle in front of them with a dark glaze to his eyes.

Wilbur, actually, was the one who answered. Still looking ahead, the musician replied, “Someone did this to Dream on purpose. Someone wanted him under control of Nightmare, and they coded it to him.”

“Can he break it?” Sapnap asked, and Wilbur shrugged.

“We’ll find out.”

Nightmare lunged, and Dream stumbled to the side before slashing at him. Laughing, the monster slid to the side, blade passing right beneath his ribs before he struck. Dream was sent flying, rolled to the side. Planting a hand on the dirt, he did a clumsy flip and stumbled to the side. “Come on, Dreamy! Fight me!” Nightmare mocked.

“Shut up!” Dream swung at him. The moves were desperate, uncontrolled. Even if Techno wasn’t in PVP, he would have been able to tell. Dream was off-balance. Wounded. _He wasn’t going to win this._

All of a sudden, he wondered if he should have killed Dream.

He’d promised to. And he’d broken that promise. _I shouldn’t have._ He thought, watching as Nightmare struck again and again.

_No. All he needs is one strike in the right spot._ Nightmare moved, and Techno saw something. For a split second, Nightmare had left his flank open. Perfect for a strike. _Of course. Whoever did this wanted to have the ability to take Dream down and incapacitate him._

_They wouldn’t have made Nightmare invincible._

Pulling out his communicator, Techno started typing a message.

_< Techno whispered to Dream> left flank_

_< Techno whispered to Dream> strike fast_

He saw when Dream’s eyes flicked down to the communicator. They narrowed, and he ducked down and slid across the dirt. Mud caked the front where blood soaked through, and he was a fraction slower getting up. _He’s slowing down._ They only had so much time. Not enough. _He can do it._

There was more galloping from behind them, and he turned to see Tommy galloping up. Dream went in for the strike as soon as Nightmare left his flank open. The orange glow behind the man’s mask brightened for a moment as Dream lunged. Nightmare struck, slamming his axe into Dream’s back as Dream retaliated by driving his blade in between Nightmare’s ribs.

_“No!”_ Tommy _screamed_ , an inhuman noise that was heartrending and throatrending all at once. Looking up, Dream stared at them as Nightmare slumped to the ground, fading into grey ash and white smoke in moments. A smile split the visible, bloodied side of his face. _“Dream!”_ Sapnap grabbed Tommy around the waist and yanked him back, away from the edge of the admin circle.

Slumping to the ground, Dream went limp and disappeared into nothingness.

**Dream fell out of the world**

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a sequel coming but I thought this would be a good spot to end. Good news, I’m not as angry as I was earlier, which is the point of these things (still mad about what happened, of course, but that’s different because I need to cool down before I can work or else it’s all janky). I might start working on some Dream SMP animatics and some other stuff, I have a YouTube channel I need to fill with videos just for the heck of it (and for college because why not). Same username as my tumblr, which is located in my bio along with some fun facts.  
> Anyways, I had another idea like this but I decided to let that one simmer for a while longer because I can get some really good angst from it. Feel free to tell me what you think! Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
